Copy Kat Chaos
by LaLaLand001
Summary: What happends when siblings just like the Warner Brothers and Sister show up at Warner Studios? Choas, that what happends. But what's this? Will Yakko, Wakko and Dot meet their match? Or would they fall in love?
1. Meeting The Nicks

A plane flew over the filming area of Warner Brother Studios. The pilot looked out of the window and saw the designation on his mission. Buttons around him flicked on and off and he flicked open a case to a big shiny red button. He was told to call back to home base when he was ready to drop the load. He picked up the walky-talky and pressed the button.

"Flight 161, ready to drop the load, over." He waited about thirty seconds before someone replied.

"Permission to drop the load, Flight 161." The pilot pushed some small buttons on the right, then two on the left and then slammed the red button.

A compartment on the plane opened and a large crate with breathing holes fell out. The plane took a sharp left and quickly zoomed back where it came from. The crate plummeted to earth and a Para shoot opened and the crate lifted up. The crate slowly floated down to the earth and made its way down in the movie lot of the Warner Studios. Everyone who was in the area of the time watched with confusion and curiosity. People huddled around the crate and tried to look in the holes to see what was in it. Sooner or later Dr.Scratchansniff came storming out of a building.

"What is going on around here?" he said and his eyes saw the crate. "What is this?" he asked and pushed people though to see the big crate sitting in the middle of the studio. There as a label and he fixed his glasses on his nose and read it.

_To: Warner Brother Studios_

_From: Classified Information_

Dr.Scratchansniff scratched his head and looked up at the sky. What was in the crate? "I will have to bring this to the CEO," he said and looked around for someone. "Ralph!" he yelled and the fat dumb security guard came over.

"Uhhh, yeah Doc?" he asked and the Doctor pointed to the large crate.   
"Bring this to the CEO. Tell him it was sent to Warner Brother Studios."

"Okay Doc, I'll gets it to him!"

Ralph went over to the crate and picked it up and grunted. But sooner or later he made his way towards the building which the CEO was in and the Doctor fallowed close behind. When they got outside of the man's office they looked at each other.  
"Ah Doc, what's is in the box?" Ralph asked and the Doctor threw his arms in the air.

"How should I know? Let the CEO open it and then we'll find out." Ralph nodded and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice yelled though the door. They opened the door and Ralph and Dr.Scratchansniff walked in. "What is this?" asked Mr. Potz and Ralph dropped the crate on the Doctor's foot.

"Awwoo! You stupid baboon!" he yelled and jumped up and down holding his foot.

"It's for yous sir," Ralph said and Mr. Potz eyed the large object sitting in his office. He hopped off his chair and went towards the crate and looked on the label.

He raised his eye brow and looked to the other two men in the room. "Well, get it open!" he yelled at them and Ralph and the Doctor jumped. They scrambled to the box and they tried to get it open. Ralph pulled out a crow bar and forced the lid up. It went flying up, spun around and landed on the Doctor's head. He yelled out in pain again and the other two looked into the blackness of the box.

"I don'ts see anyfin," Ralph said to himself. But then the box jumped and three figures zoomed out of the crate.

"Finally, I was getting all steamed up in there!"

"Yeah, thanks for letting us out!" The men couldn't believe their eyes. Three more of them? They looked just like the Warner Brothers, but instead of males and one female there two females and one male. The tallest one was a female and wore flare pants and had bows on both of her ears. The second one had a hat and a blue shirt and her young hung out of her mouth. The last looked like the youngest and he wore shorts. They all had tails and had ears just the other three the men where thinking about.

"We're the Nick Sisters!" said the oldest. "And the Nick Brother," added the male. They all jumped up, landed in Mr. Pot's arms and gave him three big kisses. "Well we have to go-," started the oldest, "See you later!" Finished the male and they all dashed out of the office. Mr. Pots, Dr. Scratchansniff and Ralph looked at each other in awe, confusion, fear and anger. They had to deal with the copies of the Warner Brothers, and it wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Friends Or New Best Friends?

The Warner Brothers (as well as the Warner Sister) where doing their daily chaos in Warner Studios. With Yakko, the oldest leading the two other Warner's. Wakko, the middle child had his tong hanging out of the side of his mouth. And Dot, the youngest and only female Warner in the group. They ran down the street and looked for a victim to torment. They ran down another street and saw three other figures running their way.

"Hold up sibs," Yakko said and Wakko and Dot stopped running. The figures coming their way stopped and they looked towards them.

"What is that?" asked Wakko asked and the siblings looking down the street. "Let's go see!" Dot said and Yakko looked into the distance. "Okay siblings! They might just be our new best friends!" The Warner's dashed off towards the figures.

The Nick siblings stopped to watch the shadows in the distance start running after them. "Why would our shadows run after us?" Joe asked and Lola looked down at her little brother.

"I don't know, but if they want to play, let's play!" Mona nodded in agreement with her older sister and they dashed off. They sped though streets and crossed the street where the cars drove past.

The Warner siblings ran after the three figures with difficulty. They where as fast as they where but they could catch them if they wanted. They ran though the traffic and ran in different directions. "Hey Hey Hey! Stop!" Yakko said and once again his two siblings stopped. "We're not getting any where with this. Let's split up and catch them on our own." Wakko and Dot looked at each other and then to Yakko. "If you say so," Wakko said and he took out his mallet. "Okay Warner's, let's go find them!" Yakko said and they ran off in different directions.

"Look they split up!" Mona said as she looked back when she saw the "shadows" coming after them.

"What should we do?" Joe asked he pulled down his shorts a bit.

"Do the exact same thing they did," Lola said and Joe tilted his head.

"Split up?" both Mona and Joe said together. Lola nodded and the siblings dashed off into different areas.

Dot saw the smallest figure run back though the traffic and into the streets. She decided to fallow that one, well, because she was the smallest too. She wondered what the figure might look like when she met it. _Maybe he'll be very cute_, she thought and she pushed her self to gain on him or her. "Hey! Over here!" she yelled and tried to catch his attention. She didn't get it, so she tried to do this a little different. She saw the figure hide behind some dumpsters and she took the opportunity to her advantage and ran towards it. She saw it hide in the trash can and she smiled. For sure she's going to catch him or her now, she's a Warner sister! She slid in front of the trash can and she opened the lid. Nothing was inside. She was sure she saw it climb inside.

"Ahh!" Dot was pushed inside of the trash can and the lid was slammed on. Dot heard laughter and it ran off and Dot burst out of the trash can. She gasped for air and looked around for person who pushed her. She was going to get him back!

Lola always enjoyed getting chased by someone and always loved getting them all worked up. She wasn't going to allow someone going to outrun her just like that, she loved a good compaction. She stopped running when she was a hottie walking down the street. Wow was she liking this guy.

"Helloooo Cutie!" she called and ran towards him but someone got in her way. She tripped, fell and slid a few feet on the ground.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Lola looked up and saw a kid her age. Well, he looked just like her. He had the same features as her. The ears, the nose, the tail but he was just a little taller then her. He almost had the name pants, but he had brown slacks.

"I don't know about you," Lola said and stood up and faced the kid. "Who am I kidding?" And she honked on his nose and dashed off.

"Hey!" Yakko called back and ran after the girl.

Wakko looked around for the one he was looking for. The handle of the mallet was gripped in is hands. He was in a store which he fallowed the person in. The last place he saw the figure in, it was around the toy isle. He slowly walked down the isle, with his mallet held above his head. He passed toy after toy, a bunny, a bear, a fish, a monkey, and a girl look-alike of himself? He went back at the doll and stared at it. It was still, but looked very life like. The doll even had its tong hanging out of the side of its mouth like him. But then the doll blinked…

"I got you now!" Wakko said and he lifted the mallet up and slammed down towards the doll. But before he hit it, it jumped out of the way and landed behind him.

Mona landed behind the boy version of her and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and she gave him a big kiss to throw him off track. He dropped the mallet and his shoulders dropped and Mona smiled. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said and he smiled at her.

"Why'd you think that?" he asked and Mona batted her eye lashes.

"Then you'll have to answer to my big sister if I get hurt!" she said and then she picked up the mallet. She tried to swing it at Wakko, but he caught on and jumped out of the way. Mona sprinted down the isle and Wakko fallowed her.

Lola ran across the street (after looking both ways for any cars that was coming her way) and tried to get that kid off her trail. She faked a left and turned a right into an alley. She ran up and saw two other people coming her way.

"Lola!" she heard Joe and Mona call out her name. "Turn the other way!" Mona yelled after. Lola skids to a stop and saw her siblings running away from two other people. Lola turned around and saw the guy that was already fallowing her from before. She reached in her pocket, and took out a group of balloons. Mona and Joe flung their selves around her body frame and all three of them floated up. Wakko quickly took out his gag bag and took out a straw and some paper. He shoved the paper in his mouth and fallowed by the straw and started blowing. Tiny spit balls came zooming out like bullets.

The Nick siblings closed their eyes shut and waited for the sudden boom and they fall that would fallow. Mona opened one of her eyes and saw them slowly floating to the ground, with only one balloon left. They touched down and the last balloon popped. They where about five feet away from the other kids and Wakko put away his straw.  
"Who are you?" Lola asked and the Warner siblings grinned.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Wakko and Yakko said together.  
"And the Warner Sister, Dot!" Dot added and the Nick siblings looked at each other. "Who are you?" Dot asked.

"We're the Nick Sisters!" Lola said and Mona nodded her head.

"And the Nick Brother, Joe!" The Warner siblings looked at the Nick siblings. Yakko looking at Lola, Wakko eyeing Mona and Dot staring at Joe. Should the Warner siblings thrust these three new strangers that has came into their lives? Or just drive them out of their minds with their annoying behavior.

"There they are! Get the Warner Brothers!" they heard someone yell in the distance. They all looked behind the Warner's and saw Dr.Scratchansniff running their way with Ralph right behind them.

"Duuh, look Doc! The Nick Sisters is rights beside thems!" Ralph added.

The Warner's jumped in the air and so did the Nick's. Lola, Mona and Joe had escaped the CEO's clutches and dashed off wildly into the city.

"Come with us!" Yakko and motioned with his hands to fallow him. The Nick siblings looked at each other and Lola shrugged her shoulders. The Warner's dashed off and the Nick siblings fallowed after them. The doctor gripped his net in frustration.

"After them!" he yelled and they tried to catch up with the kids. Mona looked behind to see her falling behind. She stopped completely and took off her hat and reached inside (it was sort of her own gag bag). She took out a handful of marbles and whipped them at the two mean men.

She watched with her tong hanging out of the side of her mouth as they both stumbled about. Wakko looked behind and saw that Mona had caused and smiled. But her brother and sister where up ahead with his so he went back for her.

"We got to hurry," he said as he took her hand and dashed off towards the rest.

They ran towards the water tower and limbed up the side. Yakko flung open the door and Lola and Joe jumped in. Yakko looked over the side and saw his brother and the Mona girl running towards the tower. He smiled to himself and watched them climb up towards the door. They both hopped though the door and Yakko waved to Dr.Scratchansniff and grinned.

"See ya later Scratchy!" he said and watched the Doctor throw his net down in anger and start jumping on it. Yakko jumped back into the door and slammed it shut.


End file.
